It has conventionally been known that a fusing (thermal caulking) technique by application of electric power and pressure is used as a method for connecting an end of an armature winding to a connecting terminal in order to connect the armature winding wound on a stator core of a magneto generator to an external wiring. Such a fused processed portion is desired not to be subjected to vibrations of an engine that drives the generator, etc.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a stator structure of an outer rotor magneto generator configured such that an end of a connecting terminal connected with an armature winding is bent along a flat surface portion of a stator core after fusing processing. According to this configuration, the end of the connecting terminal does not protrude to the flat surface portion side of the stator, whereupon the influence of vibrations can be reduced.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an outer rotor magneto generator wherein an end of a winding that extends from a salient pole of a stator core is configured to be connected to a connecting terminal by once being drawn toward the back side of the stator core through a gap with an adjacent salient pole and then striding over one salient pole at the back side and once again being drawn toward the front side of the stator core. According to this configuration, slack at the winding end can be avoided, and the influence of vibrations can be reduced.